<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enemies to Husbands Speedrun by Afoolforatook, alphaparrot, Amber_Aglio, BrianneABanana, delta_altair, Nemomo, satariraine, StoryWeaverKirea, TesseractTown, TheCraftyNinjaCat, thedarkpoet, Victorious56</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280815">Enemies to Husbands Speedrun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afoolforatook/pseuds/Afoolforatook'>Afoolforatook</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaparrot/pseuds/alphaparrot'>alphaparrot</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Aglio/pseuds/Amber_Aglio'>Amber_Aglio</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianneABanana/pseuds/BrianneABanana'>BrianneABanana</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/delta_altair/pseuds/delta_altair'>delta_altair</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemomo/pseuds/Nemomo'>Nemomo</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/satariraine/pseuds/satariraine'>satariraine</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWeaverKirea/pseuds/StoryWeaverKirea'>StoryWeaverKirea</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesseractTown/pseuds/TesseractTown'>TesseractTown</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCraftyNinjaCat/pseuds/TheCraftyNinjaCat'>TheCraftyNinjaCat</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkpoet/pseuds/thedarkpoet'>thedarkpoet</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56'>Victorious56</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pirate, Breakneck fast burn, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:20:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afoolforatook/pseuds/Afoolforatook, https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaparrot/pseuds/alphaparrot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Aglio/pseuds/Amber_Aglio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianneABanana/pseuds/BrianneABanana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/delta_altair/pseuds/delta_altair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemomo/pseuds/Nemomo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/satariraine/pseuds/satariraine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWeaverKirea/pseuds/StoryWeaverKirea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesseractTown/pseuds/TesseractTown, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCraftyNinjaCat/pseuds/TheCraftyNinjaCat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkpoet/pseuds/thedarkpoet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Qrow Branwen got a tip of a passing merchant ship, but things take a sharp turn when a privateer ship <i>Kingfisher</i> makes an appearance. </p><p>And then things escalate. Quickly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Nonsense Game</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Enemies to Husbands Speedrun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The writers in order of appearance:<br/>thedarkpoet<br/>alphaparrot<br/>satariraine<br/>Victorious56<br/>TheCraftyNinjaCat<br/>TesseractTown<br/>StoryWeaverKirea<br/>Nemomo<br/>delta_altair<br/>Afoolforatook<br/>BrianneABanana<br/>Amber_Aglio</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Captain Qrow Branwen balanced on the prow of Harbinger as the ship cut through the waves. The day was hazy, the sun shining through the clouds like a silver coin. A brisk wind belled Harbinger’s crimson sails, sending the ship skimming across the iron-grey sea. At this speed, Qrow felt as if he was flying.</p><p> </p><p>He kept one hand wrapped around the jib line as he leaned out over the water, raising his spyglass to scan the southern horizon. Though the lens was immediately misted with spray, he could still pick out the distant shape of his target, the rounded silhouette of a merchant ship moving slowly with the current. Qrow allowed himself a grin and waved a hand to his first mate, who bellowed at the crew to coax more speed from the sails.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow turned back to the horizon. Now that he’d located it, the merchant ship was visible even without the spyglass as a darker smudge against the grey sky. As he watched, the smudge grew larger, the suggestion of white sails now visible above the body of the ship. But as it grew larger still, Qrow’s predatory grin fell into a frown. There was not one ship, but two. A smaller vessel had dropped behind, letting the merchant ship’s ponderous pace carry her ahead. The second craft was sleek and sharp, with sea green sails and the coal black flag of a privateer.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow suppressed a curse. Of course Raven’s tip had been missing crucial information. He should have known she wouldn’t have given him such a juicy score without a sizable caveat.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Harbinger was built for harrying, fast and light to wear an enemy down. She would have taken on that merchant ship with ease. But facing down this privateer would be a challenge even for a captain as seasoned as Qrow.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Okay, listen up!” he shouted, facing his crew. “I don’t want any mistakes! We do this fast, and we take the job seriously! No banter, no showing off! We go in, we take what’s ours, and we get out! Now, step to it!”</p><p> </p><p>The ship’s deck bustled with activity as the crew prepared for the encounter. Qrow checked over his weapons, touched the iron cross hanging from his neck, and prayed that their luck would hold.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Xiao-Long!” he called. “Prepare the forward guns! Let’s see if we can’t weigh her down with some lead!”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, captain!” replied his first mate, a tall, brawny man with a mess of sandy-blonde hair. He strode forward to the gunners at Harbinger’s prow, and a few brief moments later, cannonfire rang out over the water.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Port, Mr. Daichi, I want you on those mainsails; I’ll be damned if we lose her with this wind!” Qrow ordered. The two men hurried to the rigging dangling from the two large, angular sails, and Harbinger lurched forward as the sails swung into position. </p><p> </p><p>On deck, his nieces were readying their weapons and gear, preparing for the inevitable boarding. They carried a tense energy, but it was more an anticipation of battle than it was anxiety. </p><p> </p><p>“Doing okay there, firecracker?” he asked his older niece, Yang. She locked the rotating cuff of bullets into her wrist-brace, and tested that the priming and safety mechanisms worked.</p><p> </p><p>“When am I not?” Yang replied with a smirk. “Just try to keep up, old man!”</p><p> </p><p>“Enemy colors in sight!” rang the cry from the topsail’s rigging. Ms. Blake Belladonna swung down to the deck with cat-like grace, and pointed at the flag flapping in the wind--a bright green canvas, with an iron-grey lobed quatrefoil across its center. As they approached the ship, Qrow could just make out a name emblazoned in red paint along the hull: <em> Kingfisher. </em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He knew that name. </p><p> </p><p>Anyone who sailed these seas worth their salt knew of <em> Kingfisher </em> . It was hard not to. Hardly a night spent onshore, in a tavern, anywhere - <em> Kingfisher </em>had its tale spun by as many rumors as there were voices. Not that Qrow placed much trust into those tales, nothing beyond a curiosity that would occasionally nag at him. Seeing was believing, after all. </p><p> </p><p>And now, well. It seemed a first row seat was all his. </p><p> </p><p>“Looks like it’s someone’s lucky day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not like you to put stock into something like that, Captain.” </p><p> </p><p>At his side, Blake rolled her eyes, her body tense to match their fellow crew around them. Ever serious, level-headed. Yang, having stepped forward to stand aside Blake, her weapon cocked and at the ready, simply offered a laugh, the contrast sharp among the bustle on deck. </p><p> </p><p>“She’s right, Qrow. Something you ain’t telling us?”</p><p> </p><p>Leave it to her to be a bright spot gleaming among the unease of conflict, her ease often understood as arrogance whereas he only saw earned confidence. Staring at the green shades of the flag, the insignia rippled from the wind, Qrow found himself grateful for it. </p><p> </p><p>“Save it, Yang,” he replied, and made sure she saw his grin. “Now isn’t the time for small talk. I didn’t wake up today with the intention of losing <em> Harbinger </em> by the end of it, and I’ll be damned if whoever runs that <em> Kingfisher </em> is the one to do it. But if he’s so keen on it…”</p><p> </p><p>His hand curled around his blade as the ships stalled amongst the waves, side-by-side. A shadow of a man, barely-visible, emerged into view from the enemy ship. Qrow smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like to see the bastard try.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He was about to cross the deck when he was halted by a loud shout from the crow’s nest. “Man overboard!”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow spun round, leaning over the side to scan the waves. He squinted against the glare coming off the water, before taking out his spyglass. “What—”</p><p> </p><p>He could now discern what appeared to be wreckage of a vessel, with a number of figures clinging to the timbers. As they were swept closer, Qrow could see their faces more clearly. “Those aren’t men. They’re all… children!”</p><p> </p><p>He closed the spyglass and looked across the gap to the other ship. A man, presumably the captain, was also viewing the approaching figures through his own spyglass, which was quite a bit bigger and shinier than Qrow’s. This angered Qrow for reasons he couldn’t fathom.</p><p> </p><p>The presumed captain of <em> Kingfisher </em> turned to face <em> Harbinger </em>. He bent to take something from a crewman standing just behind him. Raising the object to his mouth, he called out, “Captain, a word, if you please.”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow stared wide-eyed at the other ship. <em> What is that thing he’s shouting through? </em> It increased the volume of the other’s voice; Qrow could hear him quite clearly. <em> Why don’t I have a shiny shouty cone thing? </em></p><p> </p><p>Qrow pocketed his spyglass and cupped his hands about his mouth. “Make it quick, we have men… children overboard.”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly.” <em> Kingfisher’s </em>captain stood with one hand on his hip, as he continued. “What say you we put aside our differences for now, and rescue them?”</p><p> </p><p><em> Well, obviously. There might be some reward money… </em> Qrow turned to Blake and Yang, both leaning over the side and gazing at the castaways below. “Get a boat down there, double-quick.”</p><p> </p><p>The captain of <em> Kingfisher </em>had the same idea.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow cursed under his breath. <em> Ah well, there’s six of them to rescue. Maybe we can share any spoils… </em></p><p> </p><p>He looked across at the other captain. <em> I can take care of him. </em> Qrow hoped his confidence was not misplaced. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Alright, pal,” Qrow sighed, giving in, “Temporary truce. Help me save them and we’ll split the bounty 50/50. Then we can go back to killing each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” the other man teased, putting away his weapon.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow groaned, sheathing his sword, “You better not make me regret this.”</p><p> </p><p>Kingfisher’s captain said nothing, opting to backflip off of <em> Harbinger’s </em> deck and into the ocean with a flirty salute instead.</p><p> </p><p>“Gods damn it...” Qrow grumbled, turning to his niece. “Yang! Get a boat!”</p><p> </p><p>With some cheery finger guns, the blonde took hold of the rigging and lowered a rowboat into the water. Qrow clambered inside before it hit the waves, and the <em> Kingfisher’s </em> captain hoisted himself into it soon after.</p><p> </p><p>“Show off,” Qrow grunted.</p><p> </p><p>“You love it,” the other man said, winking.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow scoffed. For someone who was trying to kill him just moments earlier, the other captain sure did flirt a lot. Maybe he was like that with all of his enemies. Or maybe he just had <em> really </em> low standards. Either way, he was an idiot.</p><p> </p><p>“You on?” Qrow says to the man next to him, “We really should go find somewhere to stay.”</p><p> </p><p>Clover, who was just in the water nods, “I’m on, we best get going like you said, find land before a storm comes along and no one makes it out alive.”</p><p> </p><p>Qrow starts to paddle the boat just in a direction, and Clover steals a paddle to help him.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have any idea where we are going right now,” Clover asks with such calmness Qrow doesn’t know how he can achieve when they are literally in the middle of the ocean.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow shakes his head, “My map was on my ship, which we are clearly not on right now, I’m just kind of winging it and hoping we all don’t die out here.”</p><p> </p><p>Clover chuckles softly, “You do have a point, do you see anything?”</p><p> </p><p>Yang squints her eyes ahead, “I think I see something! I think I see an island!”</p><p> </p><p>Clover and Qrow looked to where Yang was pointing, and indeed there was a shape of an island, but the wind was picking up, were they going to make it to the island in time?</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><em> Well, maybe with my luck we can. </em>Clover thought as he turned to Qrow to give him a reassuring smile before he left him at the wheel to steer while he handled the sails.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow watched him go with a smile of his own. <em> Glad one of us isn’t worried.  </em>He shook his head to focus and gripped the wheel tight as he watched everyone get into position. </p><p> </p><p>They made their way to the distant island, the winds becoming harsher and the waves rougher as the storm drew near. Water sprayed everywhere on deck as the waves hit the ship and pushed it to and frough but no one lost their balance as they kept the sails in place. Qrow’s grip on the wheel never loosened as he fought back against the choppy waters. The island was slowly getting closer and closer. They were almost there.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, just when it seemed like everything was going well was when something went wrong. A larger wave hit and there was a scream. Qrow searched frantically to see Ruby was missing. Fear and dread overtook him as he yelled out her name but there was no answer. He was about to call Clover to take the wheel but then he saw the man jump into the water.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>No.</p><p> </p><p>Nonononononono.</p><p> </p><p>He was not losing them both today.</p><p> </p><p>Absolutely NOT.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow ran as fast as he could to the spot Clover jumped from, only to see bubbles popping, but no head, no body, no Ruby. No Clover.</p><p> </p><p>Only panic.</p><p> </p><p>All this was happening so fast, he was far from prepared for the worst and the tears were starting to blur his vision, hurting his eyes. His brain was hurting, his heart was racing, this was a horrible situation and he felt so, so useless. A fucking dead weight.</p><p> </p><p>Brothers, please no.</p><p> </p><p>Bring them back, bring them back to me.</p><p> </p><p>Don't let them <em> disappear </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Don't let them... </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He didn't allow himself to think of the word. He didn't have time for it anyways, because two wet heads suddenly burst out of the water, two desperate souls, struggling to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby.</p><p> </p><p>Clover.</p><p> </p><p>He had to save them.</p><p>Qrow wasn't thoughts anymore. He was all Instinct.</p><p> </p><p>Rope.</p><p> </p><p>Throw.</p><p> </p><p>Save.</p><p> </p><p>Rescue.</p><p> </p><p>He was also panicking, but he had no braincells working to deliver that information.</p><p> </p><p>And suddenly, both were in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>All three of them were trying to catch their breath, hiccuping, heart beating way too fast, and Qrow was holding onto these people like his entire existence was at stake.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought I fucking lost you both !" He screamed, buried in Clover's wet chest, Ruby's slippery hand running through greying strands of hair "I thought I fucking lost you."</p><p> </p><p>"I thought I would never see you again."</p><p> </p><p>Qrow was sobbing, absolutely terrified at the thought of Clover or one of the kids <b> <em>dying</em> </b>.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want you to leave, I don't want you to go, I don't want to lose you I'm a fucking mess I don't think I could stand it if you ever were to–"</p><p> </p><p>"Qrow."</p><p> </p><p>Clover's voice was calm, and the man was standing still. But he was still caught in a violent storm of emotions, and so the voice he spoke with was not as reassuring as he meant it to be.</p><p> </p><p>"I won't go. I won't leave you Qrow."</p><p> </p><p>"We're with you, uncle Qrow." Ruby's weak voice had joined the moment, and for a hot second the man forgot about the real storm that was ahead of them, focusing on gentle teal eyes piercing through his soul, and hopeful, big bright silver eyes looking at an esteemed family member.</p><p> </p><p>"We love you, Qrow" finally said Clover, a hand on Ruby's shoulder, and Qrow slowly began to regain control over his breath. He raised a hand to his face to wipe his tears, but decided to let them there, like trophies. Little pearls of proof that he loved and cared and was loved and cared about in return.</p><p> </p><p>Then he took a step back, looking at Ruby, looking at his man, and decided that it was time to do something about the storm that almost took those dear beings away from him.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Qrow nodded, more to reassure himself than anything else. “Alright. We’re getting out of this storm. Together.”</p><p> </p><p>He shouted orders to the crew, his voice holding steady despite how his eyes still watered. Everyone scrambled to their positions. Ruby gave him a quick salute before bounding down the deck. </p><p> </p><p>Clover clapped a hand on Qrow’s shoulder. “You can do this.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Qrow glanced towards the bow, where Ruby had re-joined her sister. She was safe. He looked back at Clover, hair blowing in the wind. He was safe. “We can do this.”</p><p> </p><p>He walked to the helm, Clover joining him. Hands gripping the wheel, Qrow glared out at the stormy waters ahead. He could do this. He would get his ship, his crew, his family, out of the storm. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He was no stranger to storms. No stranger to harsh seas and slim odds. No stranger to pushing through on nothing but spite and aimless determination. That had gotten him far. Further than he’d ever hoped. It’d gotten him here. It’d brought him to his family. The sea had been his escape and his revival. The angry waters had dragged him kicking and screaming over the horizon and into a new world. </p><p> </p><p>Qrow was no stranger to storms. He’d weathered more than his fair share. He’d come out worse for wear time and time again. </p><p> </p><p>But this time he wasn’t getting himself through. </p><p> </p><p>He was getting them through. </p><p> </p><p>No storm could rage like the drum of devotion that now urged him on. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Lightning lit up the sky as Qrow shouted orders over the roar of the wind and waves. “Tighten the sails! Tie down everything we can’t afford to lose! And for the gods, hold on!”</p><p> </p><p>He dodged and weaved through the chaos on deck, nearly rolling his ankle at one point before climbing the stairs and reaching the wheel. Steadying his stance, Qrow mustered up all the strength he had to steady the ship's course and avoid capsizing from the waves. Muscles straining, he could feel the wheel pushing back against his grip. He wouldn’t let up, <em> couldn’t </em>. He had a family to protect, damn it!</p><p> </p><p>Despite his resolve, after minutes of wrestling with the ship's wheel Qrow felt his strength waning. The moment he thought he was going to lose his control, he was enveloped by warmth, blocking the wind and helping him to steady the creaking wheel against the harsh waves.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow let out an exhausted sigh, slumping back a bit into the bulk at his back “<em> Clover </em>, thank you.”  </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“I’ve got you,” Clover said, and Qrow couldn’t really discern the words behind the roar of the wind and the waves, but that was what he understood from the strong hands gripping the wheel alongside his, the firm and reassuring chest offering support to his back, the way the ship wailed and moaned, but pressed on through the storm – guided by the both of them.</p><p> </p><p><em> “We’ll make it – together, </em>” remained unsaid as they both peered into the grim darkness behind the curtain of heavy rain, hopeful and all the stronger for being reunited. As they both wrestled with the wheel, Qrow tried to remember the sea charts and if there was anything they risked crashing into, but eventually gave up. There was no knowing at this point how far the storm took them, and the only thing they could realistically do was keep the waves from breaking or overturning the ship.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow remembered what his father used to tell him: winning against the storm was a matter of a good ship, experienced crew you trusted, and… a healthy dose of good luck. Qrow chuckled – well, this time he had his personal lucky charm with him.</p><p>He wouldn’t be able to tell how much time had passed if he wanted to. The storm made each minute drag in the tense anticipation of a catastrophe, but Clover’s presence soothed him and gave him confidence. Then Clover gripped his shoulder tightly and pointed somewhere slightly to the side.</p><p> </p><p>Was it Qrow’s imagination, or were the waves lower there?</p><p> </p><p>They exchanged looks, and with renewed determination steered the ship towards calmer waters. Soon enough there was no need for both of their strength at the steering wheel, but neither mentioned it or backed off. Even as they left the storm behind and blue of the sky peeked through the clouds, they remained pressed close to each other, high on relief.</p><p> </p><p>Someone on the crew started cheering loudly, and Qrow loosened his grip on the wheel, turning to Clover. The dishevelled look, highlighted by the bright smile, really suited him.</p><p> </p><p>“We made it!” Clover beamed at him, mirroring the crew’s shouts, and Qrow, still bracketed by Clover’s hands on the wheel, couldn’t help smirking back.</p><p> </p><p>“I was at the wheel, was there any doubt?” he teased, now that all was peaceful and he could afford it. Clover didn’t argue and only laughed – a deep, rumbling sound that made Clover’s chest press even closer to Qrow’s.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow wondered if he could get away with kissing Clover and blaming it all on the adrenaline rush, and then Clover’s hands moved from the steering wheel to sneak around Qrow’s waist, and Qrow tossed caution to the wind.</p><p> </p><p>They were alive, and safe, and wasn’t that worth celebrating?</p><p> </p><p>Clover’s stunned noise quickly turned into a moan of appreciation, and Qrow fisted his collar with satisfaction, pulling the man closer for a better taste. And then… </p><p> </p><p>Then someone cheered, especially loudly. Right. There were other people around.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow pulled back, not letting go of Clover’s shirt, and wondered how much explaining it would take. Ah well – he was a pirate. Whatever rules there were, it was well in his right to ignore them as long as it brought him happiness.</p><p> </p><p>And right now? He was pretty damn happy.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833148">Freedom</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/synvamp/pseuds/synvamp">synvamp</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>